


A Day At The Spa

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouha wants what every little sibling wants: to spend time with their siblings~ Today, they've chosen Koumei.
Relationships: Ren Kouha & Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Day At The Spa

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty cute

Kouha burst into Koumei's room. "Mei-nii-saaaaan! Are you up yet?"

A mass of blankets and pillows stirred. From it poked a mass of red hair flumphed out over the face it was attached to. Kouha went over and parted the hair to see Koumei glaring at him.

"Yeeek!" Kouha jolted back and landed on their butt.

"What do you need?" Koumei asked, annoyed.

"You promised yesterday to go for spa treatments today."

The two of them stared at each other. Then Koumei got out of bed and stretched before summoning his league of servants to dress. Kouha giggled and bounced after him.

Once Koumei was more or less sorted, the pair headed to the care center of the palace, where the royal barber, clothier, dancers, and spa workers stayed, among many others. It was not to be confused with the medical wings, which were attached to each building of the Forbidden City.

"Welcome, Prince Kouha! Welcome, Prince Koumei!" Koumei smiled as they were greeted. He could almost stand the title now and fanned himself with his freshly captured Dantalion.

"Soak, steam, facial, mani-pedi, and back massages, please~" Kouha said, smiling. The attendants nodded and brought them to their indoor heat baths to soak. Koumei slipped into the water and felt his muscles relax as he tried to float unsuccessfully. Kouha did better.

"Feels nice~" Kouha said. Their voice cracked. Koumei chuckled, remembering being so young.

"Don't laugh! You did it too!"

"I did. And Ani-o laughed at me." Koumei giggled. Kouha pouted, then laughed, too. They spent an hour in the water, then ate some breakfast and went on to the sauna for a steam.

"The hot water relaxes the muscles. What does the steam do?"

"It opens the pores so you can clean the dirt out~"

"Ah." That was nice to know, now that he had acne and scars all over the place. Kouha nodded. They spent another hour in there before leaving for the facial.

"Is that why you scheduled these at such specific times?" Koumei asked.

"That's right~ Isn't it great?"

Koumei's face was lathered with a special cream and left to sit for about 20 minutes. Then it was carefully scrubbed off. He was shown his cleared, acne-free face after and smiled, giving it a few touches to enjoy the smoothness.

"Feels nice?" Kouha asked.

"Very." Their faces were covered in a paste to rejuvenate the skin. Koumei lay back to take a nap as it sat for several minutes. During that time, attendants worked on their hands and feet to fix up the nails and soften the skin. Koumei hummed.

The paste was washed off, their mani-pedis were finished, and the two of them were shuffled off to the massage parlor. Koumei let his robe fall and lay on the bed. Kouha stared at the ribs.

"Mei-nii-san, you should eat more."

"Mm." Koumei waved it off. Kouha didn't say anything more, not wanting to upset him. They lay on their own bed and hummed as the masseuses got to work. Koumei made several small squeaks as his masseuse tried to work out the myriad of knots that his back had turned into.

"You alright, Mei-nii-san?"

"I'm fine," he said, in pain. The masseuse did a lighter massage on his muscles, easing the tension.

After another hour there, Kouha and Koumei went to have lunch.

"This was a nice day so far," Kouha said, voice cracking more.

"It has been," Koumei said, feeling much more relaxed than before. "It was nice to spend time with you."

"Yeah!" Kouha smiled widely. Koumei patted them. They chatted and ate lunch, then parted for the afternoon. Koumei reunited with Chuu'un.

"Master, you seem relaxed," he said. Koumei nodded.

"Got a massage." And a better understanding of the caring nature of his little sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> also known as the day that koumei realized how sharp kouha is


End file.
